


Coffee & Spanish

by ofEmeraldStars



Series: Saphael - Human AUs [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, M/M, it's just cute cafe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofEmeraldStars/pseuds/ofEmeraldStars
Summary: Simon's eyes land on his good looking guy at the table next to him and when he and his table partner start talking in Spanish Simon find this as the perfect opportunity to test out his Spanish knowledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this coffee shop au idea i found on [tumblr](http://mckvch.tumblr.com/post/150984651957): "you and your friend always sit at the table a couple down from mine and gossip in [insert language here], which happens to be a language i’m currently learning. i’ve been eavesdropping to try and improve my listening comprehension and oh my god are you actually talking about how hot i am??? "
> 
> Translations are hover over & at the end :)

It’s not that Raphael doesn’t look at other men, it’s that he has little interest in what he sees most of the time. Sometimes it’s what they wear, a jacket that Raphael has been eyeing for awhile wanting to buy it. Other times it’s just a fleeting thought of ‘oh, he’s cute’ before he just turns to what he was doing in the first place.

Today, though, today it was different. He was sitting at a table in this cafe he and Magnus often go to because of some guy his friend put his mark on seemed to go there often or work there, even though he wasn’t here now. Which was why Magnus was currently whining about it and really it wasn’t Raphael’s fault that he wasn’t exactly listening. Afer knowing the other for so many years he perfected the art of seeming as if he was listening but without missing what he was talking about because Magnus liked to _quiz_ him whenever he thought Raphael wasn’t paying attention to him.

It was no different now and that’s probably why he even noticed the other boy, around their age, make his way to the only empty table, next to their own. Seeing the cute guy with glasses and graphic t-shirt made Raphael even wonder why he even found him cute since what he wore certainly did not appeal to him but it somehow fit the other. 

Somehow Raphael found himself unable to look away as he took in his curly brown hair. The way he seemed to nervously, _no_ , fidget as he made is way over the table. The way he pushed his glasses up his nose and how he held the coffee mug with long fingers.

Before he even managed to pry his eyes away from the beautiful boy, said boy looked up and directly into his eyes. Raphael was quite sure he stopped breathing at that point and was only drawn back to reality when the curly haired boy managed to run into one of the chairs at his table, breaking eye-contact.

Dios, he was _blushing_. Staring down at the coffee cup between his hands Raphael prayed to God that Magnus would not notice what just happened, but was he ever that lucky? All of a sudden his friend stopped talking and Raphael could feel the eyes on him.

“Raphael... “ he started slowly and Raphael could feel himself internally wince at what was coming next. “Are you _blushing_?” And Magnus was just staring at him, his mouth hanging open.

“I don’t what you’re talking about,” he managed to grumble out, still not looking at his table partner.

“Oh, my. This, _this_ is golden. It can’t be what I said, you always look the same whenever I talk about him. Which is actually a bit insulting. As my friend, I expect a little more interest in my love life,” Magnus started another tirade completely missing Raphael’s mumbled 'What love life?'

Magnus gasped next and covered his mouth with his hand, as over-dramatic as ever. “Don’t tell me you saw someone hot?” he was already turning in his seat to look around and that’s when Raphael had enough and finally looked up at him.

"Quieres parar con eso?!” he hissed between clenched teeth, getting an arched brow in response.

“Eso quiere decir que estaba en lo correcto y que a quien sea que viste esta cerca,” Magnus replied with a grin and turned to scan the room once more.

“Magnus, por el amor de Dios, ya para!” Raphael hissed once again.

“Ok, ok. No vi a nadie de todas formas y lo mas cercano a nosotros que explique porque empezaste a hablar en codigo es aquel chico con anteojos... ” Magnus trailed off and he knew that could not end well. “Por Dios, Raphael Santiago, nunca te hubiese tomado por el tipo que le gustaran los nerditos!” he sounded almost gleeful, earning a groan from the other.

“Podrias bajar la voz? El nos podria estar entendiendo!” Raphael said in a hurried whisper.

“Oh pero esto deberíamos celebrarlo. Es la primera vez que te veo así! Dimelo todo, que te gusta de él?” Magnus was way too excited as he leaned forward over the table with a spark in his eye.

Raphael bit his lip as he looked at his friend’s eager expression and risked one more glance at the cute guy before turning to look back at Magnus. It wasn’t as if he was waxing poetry about the other as he just kept it very flat but seeing his friend's expression made it a bit hard to do so and a small smile slowly crept on his lips as he spoke about the cute guy with glasses and soft curls in Spanish.

+++

Simon stared down at his phone for what must be the hundredth time in five minutes but he was supposed to meet Clary at this cafe, her choice, and she still wasn’t there. Hanging outside the place made him feel like a creep wanting to spy on people inside and really were was Clary? At this point, Simon was pretty close to just turning around and going to where he knew Clary had a class that ended 30 minutes ago. It really didn’t take that long to get to this place so where was she?

Just as Simon was about to make true of his plan his phone buzzed with a text and thank goodness, it was Clary telling him she had to discuss something with the professor and that she was on the way, and for him to go in and find them a table in the meantime.

Stepping into line he let his eyes wander around the small, but not too small, cafe for an empty table only to see none available. Well, at least some of the high bar stools were still unoccupied. When it was his time to order he got himself a simple cappuccino, who knew what Clary was in the mood for today. It all depended on how that talk with the professor went, but Simon wasn’t worried, he was sure it was about her latest project and the professor would love her idea anyway.

As he waited for his cappuccino Simon let his eyes roam around the cafe again and he could see the people at one of the tables start to gather their stuff to leave. Okay, now he just had to get to the table before anyone else does. His coffee was done a moment later just as the group got up to leave and Simon beelined his way to the table with a look of triumph on his face. 

When Simon goes to sit down he looks up and right into the eyes of this gorgeous man at the table right next to his and thankfully he already put his mug down or he would have spilled it all over himself as he somehow managed to trip while sitting down. And, oh god, he could feel his face heat up and how was this fair? He was afraid to look up again in case the guy was still staring at him and would be able to see the blush Simon could feel on his face.

He noticed them talked a moment later when he managed to get over his freakout and only burning his tongue once on the hot beverage. Simon recognized them talking in Spanish as he just took it up again after forgetting it when his father passed. He could recognize some words but didn’t want to intrude on their conversation, even though he would probably not understand most of it.

It was the word ‘nerdito’ that caught his attention. He didn’t learn the word in class but looked it up himself. Simon glanced at the table between his lashes, his head ducked staring down at his cappuccino, and when the guy looked at him again Simon hurriedly averted his eyes. With a glance around the cafe, he realized something. Oh god, they were making fun of him. 

He just wanted to ignore them and wait for Clary to finally show up. Having some guys, an extremely good looking guy his brain oh so helpfully supplied, make fun of him wasn’t something that was on his list of crappy things that could happen that day. 

Still, Simon couldn't help himself from eavesdropping. If they wanted to talk about him then well he wasn’t going to give them the privacy and this was a great chance to practice his spoken Spanish comprehension. He managed to understand some words here and there but nothing that made real sense. That was until he finally got a few words close together that he knew and Simon whooped in his mind before stopping because wait a second, did he just call Simon cute and hot?

Simon was sure at this point that he got this all wrong and there is another geek there so he turned around but could not see anyone wearing anything close to what he was wearing. He frowned and stared down at his forgotten cappuccino because what if that gorgeous dark haired man _was_ actually talking about him? He really wanted to speak with him but all the scenarios in his head ended up with him on the floor tripping over a chair, which surely would not help in asking him out.

The conversation at the neighbor table got more and more heated but it didn’t seem like they were fighting and more like the other guy was trying to get the gorgeous one to do something. At this point, Simon couldn't really make out the individual words at how fast they talked and had no clue that he was the target of their conversation.

What Simon did understand was when dark and broody hissed pretty loudly, “Probalemente es hetero!”

“I’m not!” Simon blurted out and stared at them with wide eyes as they turned to look at him, but Simon only had eyes for one of them, the one that looked back at him in shock. 

Simon doesn't know how much time passed until he was snapped out of it when the guy’s friend started laughing.

“There you have it! Now there’s nothing to stop you from asking out little eavesdropper here,” the man spoke and turned to look at Simon throwing him a wink before getting up. “I’ll wait outside, biscuits,” he said with a half-bow before walking past Simon’s table and out of his field of vision.

Simon knew his cheeks must be unbelievably red from the moment he talked but staring at the other he could see that he didn’t fare any better either. Once they were alone, as alone as one can be in a fully packed cafe, the man finally stood up and slowly made his way to Simon’s table, stopping not far from where he sat.

“Can I sit down?” he asked after a moment of silence and Simon nodded eagerly in response.

“Sure, yeah, go ahead,” Simon stuttered.

“So, I guess there’s no beating around the bush, huh?” the boy said with a shy smile, his cheeks still having a slight red tinge. “Do you want to go for-” he stopped to glance down at Simon’s cup, “coffee sometime?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Simon replied as his lips stretched into a large smile. “I’m Simon by the way.”

“Raphael.” _Raphael_ replied and bit his lip as his blush picked up in color again. “Here, give me your number,” he pulled out his phone and handed it over to Simon.

“Yeah, sure,” Simon said, still smiling as he took the phone and entered his number before handing it back. “There you go.”

Raphael looked down at the screen with a grin before glancing up at Simon through his lashes. “There,” he said when SImon’s phone announced a new text message. “Now you have mine too. Talk to you later? I gotta go, my friend is waiting,” Raphael got up as he spoke and Simon followed him though it made him blush when he did.

“Yeah, sure. See ya,” Simon did an awkward wave that elicited a soft chuckle from the other.

“Bye, Simon. Looking forward to seeing you again,” Raphael winked and walked away leaving a flustered Simon behind for Clary to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!!! Thanks go to the lovely Ys for translating them for me~ (note: Ys is a native Venezuelan Spanish speaker if something might not sound how you know it that might be it)
> 
> Quieres parar con eso?! = Would you stop that?!
> 
> Eso quiere decir que estaba en lo correcto y que a quien sea que viste esta cerca. = This means I was right. And that whoever you saw is close.
> 
> Magnus, por el amor de Dios, ya para! = Magnus, for the love of god, stop it!
> 
> Ok, ok. No vi a nadie de todas formas y lo mas cercano a nosotros que explique porque empezaste a hablar en codigo es aquel chico con anteojos... = Alright, alright. I didn’t see anyone anyway and the closest to us to explain why you had to go all code language on me is the guy with glasses...
> 
> Por Dios, Raphael Santiago, nunca te hubiese tomado por el tipo que le gustaran los nerditos! = Oh my god. Raphael Santiago, I never took you for going after the geek type!
> 
> Podrias bajar la voz? El nos podria estar entendiendo! = Could you please keep it down. He might understand us!
> 
> Oh pero esto deberíamos celebrarlo. Es la primera vez que te veo así! Dimelo todo, que te gusta de él? = Oh, but this asks for a celebration. This is the first time I see you like this. Now tell me everything. What do you like about him?
> 
> Probalemente es hetero! = He’s probably straight!
> 
> -
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I worked on this for far longer than I planned to DX 
> 
> ~ all mistakes are mine & don't mind them being pointed out ~
> 
> Comments are Cookies <3
> 
> Sequel story: [More Coffee, Less Coffee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8637190).


End file.
